


Love by Proxy

by StrangertoBluewaters



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangertoBluewaters/pseuds/StrangertoBluewaters
Summary: Takes place post Episode 9 "Project Daedalus"





	Love by Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Rare shipping but oh well.

Love by Proxy

  
  


Michael had isolated herself for a reason. She needed to be alone and to process everything that had happened... the loss Airium hung like an anchor in her chest, it’s chains wrapped around her heart stiffly, unmoving. She felt too much. The loss was great, even now she knew  _ Disco  _ was locating their fallen shipmates body to be given the proper burial she deserved.

 

“Michael?” His voice is close but she doesn’t turn to look at him. She doesn’t give a damn about rank or captains. She watched another friend get sucked out an airlock. She couldn’t save her. 

 

“You... you  _ promised _ ,” Michael whispers in the dark room. “You  _ promised _ to leave no one behind.”

 

Pike’s chest tightens at the sound of her small, fractured voice. He had never heard her sound so vulnerable before, so naked and without her armor. 

 

“She will be returned to  _ Discovery _ .” He says, keeping his own pain at bay. 

“ _ No one gets left behind _ .” She quotes and he grits his teeth. Doesn’t she think he knows how empty and hollow his own words feel to him? There had been no other choice. Airium didn’t have to die, but she did. 

 

He took no pleasure or joy in it and he would not move on quickly from it. Airium had been used, she had been a means to an end. One of his own had been taken and manipulated without their knowledge by this insanity. 

 

“I know what I said, Michael,” he says, he was on the verge of breaking. 

“You told me to open the airlock,” she says, still not looking at him.

“I was thinking of the crew-”

 

Michael whips around to face, she’s coming at him quickly and stepping back he almost loses his footing as she takes a jab at him narrowly missing. 

 

“She was our friend!” Michael shouts, finally letting her anger erupt. Spock was right, it did feel good to feel. She shoves her captain in his chest, his hands wrapping around her wrists and pulling towards him, subduing her. 

 

“I know!” He raises his voice, his face close to hers and she sees the torment and tears in his eyes. “I know, Michael,” he repeats a little more quietly. 

 

Christ, he’s everywhere. She feels him against her, his warm body reminding her of the land of the living. What paradises can be found from the touch of another. She feels numb to everything except when he touches her. 

 

“I’m ashamed,” he admits, looking her in the eye. “I... I can’t believe I ordered you to-”

 

Michael lifts her head and presses her open mouth to his. He’s taken aback, attempting to pull away but she follows him easily, chasing him with her lips. 

 

“Stop,” he orders her when she continues. “Don’t do that.”

“Please.” She begs instead, she feels the hold he has on her loosen a fraction and it’s all she needs to slip her hand from his to drag it behind his neck pulling him down again.

 

The kiss begins slow because he’s not exactly kissing her back but letting her press her lips against his. She reaches for the ties of her robe and lets them loose, taking his wrists in her hands she wraps his arms around her.

 

He’s still not responding but she can feel the physical reaction her touch is having on him, pressing firmly into her belly. 

 

“I  _ can’t _ , Michael...” he moans softly when she peppers his neck with her wet lips, sucking lightly on the skin, his fingers digging in her sides. She ignores him, her hand finding the center of his chest moving down, feeling each hard edge of cut muscles along her palm. 

 

Suddenly he grabs her by the arms, shaking her back until there’s a little space between them. His anger takes her by surprise but it lights another fire inside of her. She’s never seen him lose control, never seen him with that molten look in his eye. He wants her, she knows it. 

 

He says nothing as he yanks her towards him, finally slanting his mouth over hers and thrusting his tongue inside the warmth of her mouth. She tastes his saliva and his hot tongue running along her own. 

 

Michael sets about removing his jacket and undershirt, her nails hissing across his back and shoulders. He backs her into the tiny bed, boxing her in without a chance of escape with his larger body. 

 

Her yoga pants are torn from her, literally she hears fabric ripping, her panties bunch up along with them. She feels herself gushing onto her bedspread, she needs him so badly. His roughness with her soft body elevating her lust beyond reason. 

 

Suddenly he takes hold of her waist and flips her onto her stomach, propping her up the way he wants her and she’s shaking almost afraid. She hears him unzipping his trousers and a pulse of desire gallops through her pussy as she tightens in anticipation for him. He leans over her, his arm around her front, dragging her against him and she feels his length rubbing her folds. 

 

He moans against her shoulder blade before driving himself inside of her and she hisses in pain at first. It’s been some time since Ash and Captain Pike wasn’t average by any means, she didn’t need to see his erection to know that. 

 

Pike doesn’t let her adjust, he doesn’t give her time to even breathe before he’s slamming his cock inside of her, dragging it along her g-spot and leaving her panting and crying out for more. One hand marries itself to her hip while the other keeps her upright against his chest, fucking her tight little snatch with all he can muster.

 

She can see him just over her shoulder, his upper lip curling into an animalistic snarl and his pupils so big and wide she can scarcely see the blue pigment that usually paints them such a beautiful shade.

 

_ What big eyes you have... _

 

“Fuck me.” She begs him and he presses his mouth to her hers over her shoulder, his tongue matching the movements of his hips slamming into her again and again. 

 

She feels his hand squeezing her breast, pinching and twisting her nipple there. 

 

“So... so  _ good _ , yes.” She whimpers and it drives him nearly to madness. Shit, she was so tight and wet. Like a river of feminine cream, running over his cock and drenching it, letting him slide easily in and out of her. It had been a while since he’d gotten laid and he made it a firm moral rule (as a man and a commanding officer) not to have relationships with his crew beyond what was seen as professional.

 

But fuck, Michael was one hell of an exception. 

 

_ There will  _ always _ end up being one exception, Chris. You just have to make the decision if it’s worth it or not,  _ Captain April had wisely once told him. 

 

Right now, his cock engulfed in her wet glove, Chris felt it was more than worth it. How he would feel afterwards was a different story. 

 

Because she was backing herself onto him, she was begging him to fuck her harder and deeper and she smelled and tasted like the divine woman. He wanted her, had been instantly attracted to her upon his arrival on  _ Discovery _ but he was entirely unprepared for this.

 

The whole scene was totally barbaric, vulgar and base. He felt more like he was ravaging her into submission than making love to her. He had only felt this overwhelming urge a few times before in his life. Now he was fucking Michael like his life depended on it. 

 

For Michael’s part she finally felt something again. She felt the impact of his cock sliding through her, his hands all over her body, mauling her and pawing at her sensitive parts. She loved it. She felt wanted and desired. She felt utterly sexy. She felt, for the first time in her life, like a sexual being.

 

Growing up on Vulcan she had been practically genderless. They hadn’t seen her as a young woman who would develop sexual desires or a sexuality in general. And the adolescent Vulcan females had terrified her that when Spock’s Pon Far afflicted him he would attempt to rape her despite her being less than female. 

 

Michael had been frightened of sex, she had been traumatized during her formative teenage years it was something to be ashamed of because of her humanity. 

 

But for the first time in her life she didn’t feel ashamed. She felt free. 

 

Maybe the way he bent her over and pumped his cock into her was crude to Vulcans but Michael had never felt anything more beautiful before in her life. 

 

“Yes... I’m- I’m so  _ cl _ ose.” She tells him, her voice hitting a fever pitch she didn’t recognize. His hand on her breast travels to her pussy, taking her hand with him. 

 

“Show me,” he orders, licking her earlobe. “Play with yourself while I fuck you.”

 

Good mother of God she had never heard anything so sexy before, so lurid and perverted. She didn’t hesitate as he guided her hand between her legs, leering over her shoulder and watching as her fingers played with her clit. Fuck, he was leaking plenty of pre-cum now, even if he hadn’t cum yet he knew her insides were coated with him now.

 

“I...I’m gonna cum.” She warns him, her voice breathy, her fingers slippery over her clit.

“Cum for me, honey,” he doesn’t know what compelled him to call her that but it was out there now, and it seemed to help get her there a little faster. But suddenly she’s pressing her hand into his hip, as to stop him.

 

“No... not without you.” She says, a new look of vulnerability washes over her features and squeezes at his heart. He doubts there’s any sense fighting her on this one. He nods, slowing.

 

“Ok,” he agrees, kissing her sweetly for the first time that night. He turns her around, they’re both on their knees kissing as her arms move around his neck, his wet cock smearing their combine juices across her belly. 

 

Chris settles onto his back and Michael straddles his hips, gliding herself along his cock. 

 

Chest to chest she sinks herself down onto him, they both cry out at the renewed heat. His lips move across her face, her hands planting themselves on his chest.

 

“Ready?” He whispers in her ear and she nods eagerly. She doesn’t want to cum without him, she wants to see his face. Once he has the go-ahead he begins his relentless thrusting inside of her and Michael reaches for his arms to steady to herself. It’s almost like he’s trying to buck her off he’s moving so hard and deep.

 

“Right  _ there _ ,” she encourages, feeling herself tightening around him, her orgasm steadily approaching. “Don’t stop... oh fuck, please.” 

 

“I won’t.” He promises.

 

Sharper, faster, the perfect angle. Christ he smells perfect, a cocktail of masculine scents she never knew she needed until now. The way his body is rough, with hard edges and coarse hair, sharpening the contrast between them to a point. 

 

It’s coming closer, oh God is it ever coming closer. It’s not enough though. She  _ needs  _ him to find it with her, together. 

 

So she uses his own trick on him, she leans her mouth close to his, the eye contact so erotic it could get her off alone. 

 

“Cum for me, Chris,” she whispers, her tongue dances along his supple bottom lip and he moans hoarsely in his throat. “I want you to cum inside me.” 

 

“Fuck!” He sits up suddenly, slamming her down onto him and that’s when she feels it.

 

Bloody hell she’s cumming so hard she barely saw it coming and she feels him spasming against her the look on his face so obscene and beautiful all at once. She’s never seen him look so undone before. His hands are so hard on her body she knows she’ll have bruises. Fuck, her orgasm has gripped her by the spine and she can’t stop moving her hips against him, needing more of it, not wanting it to end.

 

Something else happened in the meantime too, she realizes. It had never happened before, not that she wasn’t aware it could happen. She assumed some of it was his own ejaculation but just by the feeling alone she knew it was her own as well. 

 

She wasn’t ashamed as she thought she might be. Instead she just felt like she had the best orgasm of her life. 

 

With a weak groan he pulls her back for another kiss, his chin and brow sweaty and his hair messy. Michael kisses him back as her orgasm begins to ebb away, however as his cock twitches with the aftershocks of cumming it tickles that same place inside of her. 

 

They don’t speak, he simply holds her against him and she feels him begin to soften inside her. 

 

When he tilts her head back there are tears in her eyes, she hasn’t seemed to notice them yet and he reaches up to stroke her face.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asks her worriedly and she shakes her head. In truth she knows she’ll be sore but that’s not why she cries. 

 

“I...  _ thank you _ , for giving me what I needed.” She says to him strongly, holding his face in her hands, his heart, his soul. Chris smiles at her as much as he can given the current situation.

 

“Always happy to help.” He says and she sighs. 

“I... I’m sorry I coerced you-” He holds a finger to her lips and shakes his head. 

“Don’t do that. I think you’d agree this was maybe a long time coming.”

 

Michael can’t argue with that. There had been this... tension between them from the start. During their debates of logic, faith, man and God. Each time she left feeling exhilarated. And she looked forward more to their time of simply going over duty rosters, just them together.

 

Captain Pike had a powerful ability to not only have won over her trust from the start but to make her feel utterly safe in the process.

 

“I want you to stay,” she tells him, brushing his hair back into place with her fingers.

“I doubt your roommate would appreciate that.” He jokes, his hands sliding over her sweaty hips. But Michael shakes her head.

 

“No, I mean,” she swallows. “I don’t want you to go back to the  _ Enterprise _ .”

 

Chris’ face softens and he kisses her cheeks. 

 

“You’ll see me again,” he promises. “You think I’m the type to hump and dump?” 

 

Michael laughs warmly against him.

 

“This meant something, Michael,” Says Chris strongly. “I wish it had been under different circumstances. But this meant something. I’m not gonna just fly off and never call you.”

 

She licks her lips, loving the way his taste stays with her. 

 

“Good because...”

“I know.”

 

After showering, to which he decided it was best he do on his own, he actually put her to bed. Tucking the covers under her arms so she wouldn’t feel constricted, arranging the pillows just so, Michael couldn’t help but wonder...

 

“Have you done this before?”

“Put a beautiful woman to bed, sure, lots of times.”

 

Michael stops him by taking his, bringing it to her chest, his thumb sliding over her own thoughtfully.

 

“There’s a lot I don’t know about you.” She says. 

“Plenty of time for that.” He says, but it’s more than that. It’s a vow. He word is his bond, should he break it, it would break him.

 

“What if there isn’t?” She can’t help but ask but Pike waves the fear away.

“Do me a favor?” 

 

Michael sits up a little, resting her cheek on his shoulder, listening.

 

“Realize nothing that happened yesterday is your fault, you are not to blame and there was nothing you could’ve done.”

 

Damn it, he’s speaking as her captain now. She could swallow that pill, but it wouldn’t be easy.

 

“And I know it’s hard for you,” Pike goes on. “Trust me when I say you’re not alone. You will not mourn alone and you will never be alone.” 

 

Pike gets her a glass of water, kisses her forehead and leaves. Did she feel better about Airium’s death? Not really. But knowing how he felt and hearing his comforting words made the sting a little less poisonous. She still fell asleep with the memory of her friend being torn out of an airlock, suffocating alone in the void of space among destruction. 

 

But did she wake knowing that it was not her place to isolate herself from others when they needed her most? Yes. She would not carry it alone and she wouldn’t let anyone else do such a thing either. She would stand shoulder to shoulder with her brothers and sisters. She would share a story, she would raise a glass, she would be angry and sad together with them.

 

The time for hiding and concealing her feelings was over. 


End file.
